Maybe I Can
by forevacullens
Summary: After Alice's heart is broken by her first love, can Bella and Rosalie convince her that maybe she never understood what true love was? A one-shot. For dolphinherovamp5 's challenge. Enjoy! ONE cuss word... Whoo-hoo. A


**AN: A one-shot for dolphinherovamp5 's challenge "Blind Date". :)**

**-Pen name: forevacullens  
-Name: Maybe I Can  
-Summary: When Alice's heart is broken by her first love,  
can Bella and Rosalie  
convince her with a blind date that she never  
really understood what love was?****  
-POV(s): APOV  
-Universe: All Human  
-Challenge: Blind Date  
:D**

**Think of Avril Lavigne's "Happy Ending" ...**

-APOV-

"Guess who," a playful voice insisted behind me. I couldn't see who it was, but come on. This was so obvious.

"Hmm, wild guess. James?" I laughed and turned around. His head swooped down to give me a peck on the lips. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. Huh?

"James, what is the matter?" I asked, placing my small, pale hand on his cheek.

He shrugged away. "Nothing, Al. I just... You know how tomorrow is our anniversary?" he asked desperately.

I nodded slowly. What in the world?

"Well, I hate to do this so close, but Ali, I think we should-" Oh God, no, "see" Please No, "Other people." He looked into my wide eyes, lifted my hand, and kissed the back of it. I snatched it away, only to have it connect with his face seconds later.

"Jackass!" I hissed. Now, I rarely ever cussed, but he was such a... a... such a jerk!

THAT NIGHT- 11:06 PM

"Bella, how do you know?" I asked in a very whiny voice. I took another spoonful of cookie dough.

"Ice cream and cookie dough are the cures for everything," she snapped before practically diving into the ice cream tub.

In front of me, I had my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie; a giant tub of chocolate ice cream, Ben & Jerry's of course; and at least four of the small chocolate chip cookie dough buckets. It was nice, but I still loved James.

"It's not working! I'm only thinking about him!" I insisted.

I watched as Bella walked over to my desk looking thoughtful. She began to rummage through my drawers. She opened and closed every one of them. Finally, she returned with about eight pieces of paper, a handful of post-its, and a little stuffed bear. My stomach clenched at the sight. James gave me Mr. Cuddles. A tear began to form in my eye.

I reached out for Mr. Cuddles, but Bella snatched everything away and motioned for us to follow her. We walked down the massive stairway, quiet so as not to wake up my parents or siblings. I watched as Bella lit a fire and picked up a piece of paper. She began to read it aloud:

_Dear Alice,_

_I love you, I love you, I love you. I hate it when I'm away, and I don't ever want anything to come between us. _

_Since you're already mine, be my valentine? _

_XOXO- Love, James. _

As soon as her lips finished the last word she whipped the paper into the fire, then picked up Mr. Cuddles. My eyes grew wide. She was going to get rid of everything of James.

She held it out to me. "Do it, Alice. Get over him."

I thought of how hesitant he always was to return my "I love you"s. I remembered every kiss felt like he was wanting something more. I felt the pain when I saw him kissing Victoria.

I felt my knees hit the floor without knowing I had fallen.

I heard the snap of the fire as the bear burned, nothing but a bad memory now.

I felt so much better.

Except, I still was hurt. It'll go away though. I hope.

* * *

"Alice!" Bella groaned, fidgeting. "You've been at it for _two hours_! If it isn't good now, it won't get any better!"

I shook my head, amused. My gorgeous best friend had little to none in the self-confidence category, yet she had billions in the beauty category. "Bella, Bella, Bella! I'm not making you beautiful! I'm enhancing what's already there!" She fidgeted again and I slapped her hand lightly. "It would be so much easier and less time-consuming if you stayed still."

I think she liked the idea of being done quicker because she immediately became scary-still. She looked like a statue.

Another half hour and ten arguments later, I pulled Bella off the seat and pushed her towards my full-length mirror. "Bella Barbie pays off, huh?" I asked, smug. I had gone daring, but simple on her make-up, kept her hair in the most adorable half-ponytail, and forced her into a deep burghundy strapless dress with matching strappy heels. I did pretty well and it kept my mind off James for a little while. A very little while.

"Okay," Bella said, breaking my gloomy thoughts. "Now go get ready! Rose and I are taking you to Mezzacapo's Cafe tonight."

I nodded, my mind whirling around the idea of the expensive and classy restaurant. Its food was amazing! I felt like I was in Italy. Yum.

I flew back down the stairs in ten minutes, tops, wearing a knee-length, black Ella Moss sweater dress and a pair of silver wedges. I nodded at Rosalie and Bella who followed me to my car silently. I was still really bummed about James, but I was determined not to ruin our night.

Strangely enough, neither Bella nor Rosalie chose to sit up front with me. I was surprised; they were usually fighting over the passenger seat in my Porsche. After a few minutes of mindless pop radio, I became aware of whispering in my backseat. What were they talking about that I couldn't hear? I was becoming more and more hurt as they left me out.

I think Bella must have noticed because she leaned up to my seat and whispered, "Don't worry, Alice. We're plotting a fun surprise for you, okay?"

I nodded, still unsure.

It took a short twenty minutes to reach the restaurant. I stepped out and followed Bella and Rosalie inside. Rosalie whispered something to the hostess who smiled at me. My mouth pressed into a thin line as I began to feel waves of paranoia lap at me. Were they trying to down my mood?

"Hi, my name is Julia Mezzacapo, daughter of Mr. Mezzacapo. If you would follow me, your table is ready right this way," she said, tossing her bleach blonde hair and walking towards a secluded part of the dimly lit restaurant. I followed her, once again suspicous when my friends didn't walk with me. I ignored them and headed to the table Julia was standing behind.

I thanked her quietly, flashing a smile in her direction, before sliding in the far booth seat. I set my purse next to me and became extremely confused when I saw Rosalie and Bella doubled over as they were led to a table across the restaurant.

It was then, and only then, I became aware of another presence at the table. I turned to face whoever it was, but was stunned when I saw him. His face was amused, his mouth curving upwards slightly, his eyes a piercing gray-blue. His messy mane of golden hair seemed unintentional, as if he woke up like that and I could see his obvious muscles pushing against his white button-up shirt. He extended one large, pale hand towards me and introduced to himself. "Hey, I'm Jasper Hale, Rosalie's cousin. Are you Alice?"

I immediately gained my composure, gave him my best smile, and shook his hand daintily. "Nice to meet you Jasper. Yes, I am Alice. I don't mean to be rude, but what in the world is going on?" I might seem calm on the outside, but inside, I'm freaking out. I mean, Rosalie had a cousin? Who knew? Oh, and the fact that she might have set me up on a blind date two days after my break-up might cause a little stress too.

His face became confused. "You mean, she didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

He sighed and put his face in his hands. Luckily, a waiter came up to our table and asked for our order. Without even glancing up, I answered, "I'll have the Fetuccini Alfredo and a water, please." I handed him my menu and almost screamed. Emmett?! They didn't even send Edward to do their dirty work. Oh, this was destined to be awful.

"And for the sir?" our _waiter _asked in a very bad Italian accent.

Jasper, at least, seemed unaware, simply replying, "The mushroom ravioli and iced tea, thanks."

I hadn't noticed until now, that Jasper had the most adorable southern accent. Wait a minute, I scolded myself. You don't even know him, calm down!

Emmett left, and I looked at Jasper expectantly. He sighed.

"Okay, my cousin said you knew about the fact she set us onablinddate **(on a blind date)**," he mumbled getting soft and fast near the end.

I nodded. "Did she tell you why she was putting me on the blind date?" I could tell he was feeling awkward as was I, but I had to know.

He shrugged. "Rose said that her friend's boyfriend broke up with her and that her friend was feeling pretty upset."

"What about you?"

He blushed and looked down, uncomfortable. "Well, my last girlfriend died last year. She was in a car accident and I guess Rosalie thought I should date again." He shrugged and stared intently at the wood grains of the table.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, automaticallt placing my hand on his, a sign of comfort. As I did, something flashed through me that made my stomach tingle and knot up and my heart beat erratically. I glanced into his eyes shocked and saw that he was as confused as I was. Jasper's eyes seemed to bore into mine, searching my heart. After a minute, I looked down, relieving myself of the stupor I had when I stared into the icy depths of my "date's" eyes.

"It's over. I've healed. So how are we going to get your friends over there?" He flashed me a smug smile and I laughed, glad the conversation had veered towards a lighter topic. Though that did need to be tended to.

"Waiter," I called crossing my fingers. Emmett immediately showed up, this time with a mustache. Oh, brother.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Drop my food onto the blonde's head," I demanded gesturing to Rosalie and Bella's table. They were watching me carefully, probably confused.

Emmett got a pained look on his face, but complied with a "Yes, Miss."

I watched in awe as he 'tripped' spilling noodles and white sauce all over his girlfriend. She jumped up and screamed. Holy cow, he actually did it.

I looked back towards Jasper whose mouth was agape, hysterical laughs popping out. I took the time to really look at him. He was actually, really hot. He seemed nice, and he acted as if he liked me. I think I liked him back.

He finally looked at me, eyes twinkling. "Do you wanna head over to someplace like Burger King and actually talk without spies?" He knew Emmett? Weird.

I nodded, smiling a genuine smile. It was my first in days.

He threw a bill on the table, ignoring my pleads to pay. He grabbed my hand, giving me butterflies again, and led me outside towards a large, black motorcycle. He sat on it smoothly, pulling on a helmet, before patting the seat behind him. I bit my lip, but complied, sliding up behind him and snaking my arms around his waist. He plopped a green helmet on my head and kicked up the kickstand. I shut my eyes as he pushed off, wind whipping in my eyes. I buried my face into his leather jacket, without thinking. I peeked at his face. He was smiling, and glanced down at me, which made him smile more. A question Bella had asked me the other night floated into my mind.

_"Alice, are you sure? Are you honestly saying you could never love anyone like you loved James?"_

I bit my lip lightly, thinking hard. If it's Jasper who I get to love, who knows? With this man, maybe I can.

**Follow the Three R's. Read, Respond, Review. :)**

**Luv ya'll from the South...**

**Taytay Mariee :)**


End file.
